


SPY

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, There's gonna be angst in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Siwon Choi was sent to kidnap Ryeowook the son of the mafia leader Kim Heechul, but what happens when he realizes that he's quite attracted to Ryeowook, will he continue his duties or will he abandon his agent duties for love
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another story with chapters!! But this time i'm not gonna try to update it every two days lmao, i' update when i feel like it bc i'm also doing another au on my twitter..
> 
> English is not my first language forgive me if there are grammar mistakes

A man walked down a long corridor before stopping in front of the door, he hesitated before finally knocking on the door.

“Who is it?”A voice behind the door asked

“It’s me Choi Siwon sir, you requested my presence” 

“Ah yes come in”

The door opened by itself and revealed a man with dark pink hair wearing a blue striped suit sitting on a chair. Siwon has a hard time believing that the man in front of him is his boss, who’s always secretive about his identity so getting called in his office for a mission was a pretty big deal.

“Siwon please sit down” The man smiled and pointed the chair in front of him, Siwon pulled the chair and carefully sat down

The man in front of him opened his desk cabinet and pulled out a file, “Now siwon i believe i could trust you enough, i won't need to go through what happens if you fail this mission right" even though the man was smiling Siwon felt chills running up his spine, that man is terrifying 

"Yes boss" Siwon nodded

"Please just call me Leeteuk" He handed over the files to Siwon, Siwon opened the flies and read it carefully as to not miss any tiny details

"Now you might be asking yourself, who is this Kim Ryeowook? Well to answer that question he is the son of the mafia boss Kim Heechul" Leeteuk explained, "We've been trying to capture him for weeks now and we still haven't caught him, the only way to lure him is by catching his son" Leeteuk added

Siwon looked at the target's face and thought, he looks so innocent how in the world was he the son of a mafia boss.

"Sir i'm sorry but may i ask a question"

"Shoot"

"Are you sure this is the right target?" Siwon furrowed his brows, but his boss didn't share the same confused look that he had

"Siwon we did a DNA test he is indeed the son of Heechul" Leeteuk assured, Siwon nodded and put down the file, he looked at Leeteuk and sighed

"Okay i'll do it, i don't have to hurt him or anything right?"

"Nope, just kidnap him"Siwon eyes widened at what Leeteuk said but quickly brushed it off after he realized who he works for, Leeteuk grabbed a suitcase and gave it to Siwon, when Siwon opened it, he saw some of the stuff inside; clothes, communication devices, small weapons, and a name tag? Siwon looked at Leeteuk and showed him the name tag,

"Oh! Yeah you'll be going by Andrew Choi on this mission, the backstory for Andrew is on the paper there, well good luck Siwon" Leeteuk walked Siwon towards the door of his office and pushed him out, "don't tell anyone what i look like, that includes not telling anyone else who work here, don't blow your cover if Kim Heechul knows you're trying to take his son he will murder you, you'll have 1 year to gain Ryeowook's trust and kidnap him starting tomorrow" Leeteuk smiled and closed his door on Siwon's face, Siwon stood in front of the door trying to remember the explanations that Leeteuk gave him. He then picked up his suitcase and walked back to his room, halfway there his ear piece rang and when he answered it, it was leeteuk telling him that he would be picked up tomorrow at 9am, after the call he went back to walking to his room.

When he opened the door he was shocked to see his roommates waiting for him to come back, Donghae was the first one to come up to him, "Siwon! So what does our boss look like? Is he old? Is he young? Tell me! tell me!" Donghae was pulled away by Hyukjae who told Donghae to shut up but proceeded to ask Siwon the same question, "I'm sorry but that's classified" Siwon told them, Donghae and Eunhyuk pouted but still tried to get information about their secretive boss." If you guys keep asking about Leeteuk, you'll probably gonna lose your job so it's better if you both just shut up" Kyuhyun who has been working on his laptop finally spoke up, the two Lee's finally gave up and went back to their beds.

"Thanks Kyu" Siwon smiled at the youngest, Kyuhyun scoffed and went back to work, "whatever"

Siwon opened the suitcase and took Andrew's profile that he needed to read.

_Name: Andrew Choi_

_Age: 33_

_Birthday: February 10th, 1987_

_Zodiac Sign: Aquarius_

_Specialties:Taekwondo and English_

_Background and Personality: Andrew is a korean american who just moved back to Korea, he speaks good korean and is friendly to his neighbors_

_Extra note: The apartment you'll be staying in is right next to Ryeowook's use that to your advantage_

Siwon sighed and put the paper back in the suitcase, this is gonna be a long mission he thought while packing extra clothes. Before sleeping he and his roommates decided to talk about their missions, Hyukjae's mission was a bit dangerous since he had to look after a rich kid who's currently wanted in several different countries, Donghae had to disguise himself as a member of Kim Heechul's mafia clan to get information, and Kyuhyun will stay in this room and monitor what they're doing. They talked for a while but decided to stop when the clock struck midnight, they said goodnight and slept.

The next morning Siwon waited outside the building for Shindong to pick him up, he tapped his foot on the concrete and looked around and saw a van speeding towards him, he avoided the van but the van stopped in front of him. When the door opened it was Shindong in the driver seat smiling at him, "well what are you waiting for? get in" Siwon took his suitcase and went in the van.

The car ride was peaceful but Shindong decided to turn on the radio, Siwon looked out the window, trying to get familiar with his new surroundings,

"You know, i'm not really in with Leeteuk's plan to kidnap Ryeowook," 

Siwon turned his focus to Shindong who was driving, he raised his brow at the man, "Like i trust Leeteuk, i've been working with him for as long as i remember but.. Kidnapping a guy just because his father is the guy you obsessed over?" 

"Leeteuk is obsessed? With Kim Heechul?" Siwon was now intrigue with the story, where else can you hear a story about your boss other than his right hand man,

"Whoops i said too much, Well here we are! Now get out"

Siwon rolled his eyes, what is it with his seniors and telling him to get out quickly, he took his suitcase and took the keys for the apartment that Shindong was holding. He got out of the van, and waved at Shindong who quickly left without giving Siwon a spare glance. His apartment unit was on the 3rd floor and he just realized there were no elevators, He sighed and started going up the stairs, this is gonna be a long year.

Ryeowook just finished his monthly shopping and was carrying 4 shopping bags and some groceries, it wasn't his fault the supermarket was near the mall, it made him want to shop for clothes even more. After seven minutes of struggling, Ryeowook finally reached his floor, he went to his door but he noticed a tall man was entering the apartment next to him, a new neighbor?

"Hey!" Ryeowook called out the taller man, but when the man turned around, Ryeowook was awestruck, that man looked like those models you see in famous magazines, but what sticks out the most was his beautiful eyes, just by looking at it, you see the softness and gentleness in him. Ryeowook came back to his sense and saw that the man had a concerned look on his face,

"Oh uhm i'm Kim Ryeowook! Your neighbor.. If you're moving in here.. Wait, you're moving in right?!"

The man chuckled at Ryeowook's behaviour but he nodded,

"Yes i'm moving in, nice to meet you Ryeowook, i'm Andrew Choi" he pulled out his arms for a handshake, Ryeowook looked at his own hands that were holding shopping bags, Andrew notices it and laughed,

"Well I hope we can become closer Ryeowook, i'll see you later!"

Andrew waved at him, Ryeowook waved back and opened the door to his own apartment, strangely meeting Andrew, it made Ryeowook feel all giddy inside, the feeling that you have when you find someone attractive, he made a note to himself to cook something for Andrew, so he can meet him again.

Siwon went inside his new apartment after introducing himself to Ryeowook, the guy was a lot cuter in person, while talking to him Siwon finds himself focusing on those pink lips, and how it looked kissable? Siwon shaked off those thoughts and remembered what he's actually here for, but maybe getting a little closer to Ryeowook wouldn't be wrong, in Siwon's defense, Leeteuk did tell him to get close to Ryeowook.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon was told to spy on Ryeowook, but he failed on doing so, resulting in Ryeowook dragging him around town

"SIWON WAKE UP YOU IDIOT"  
Kyuhyun's voice startled Siwon awake, he sat up and looked around to see where the voice came from, there was no one, was he hallucinating? Or was it a dream?  
"Your alarm.."  
For some reason Siwon could imagine Kyuhyun rolling his eyes while saying that, Siwon turned to his alarm that indeed has a built in speaker,  
"Ryeowook is getting ready for a morning jog, follow him, if you know his route you can use it to ambush him sometimes in the future"  
Siwon nodded, he stood up and got ready, but when he was about to take off his shirt,  
"HEY! Can you close the plant on your table with a cloth before you change? I don't wanna see you take off your shirt"  
Siwon turned to the plant to see that it was fake and has a built in camera, it was very small though, he raised a brow at the camera, he shaked his head,  
"Hey! Don't look at me like that, i wasn't the one who wanted to put a camera there! It was all Leeteuk! Just close the damn camera"  
Siwon found a cloth and covered the camera with it, he changed to his jogging clothes and wore his earpiece, but he quickly turned it off once he heard Kyuhyun nag at him. Siwon wore his shoes and left his apartment, but when he looked next door, it seems that Ryeowook hasn't even left his, Siwon turned on his earpiece again,  
"Kyu! You said he was getting ready, he hasn't even left yet!"  
"If you didn't turn off your earpiece you would've hear me explain it to you"  
"Fine then explain" Siwon said while walking downstairs,  
"So Kim Ryeowook is about to jog, but he is taking forever and that's good news for you" Siwon reach the lobby of his apartment, he left the building, he stopped in the middle of walking, Siwon doesn't know where Ryeowook usually jogs,  
"The big park near you, i'll send it to your watch"  
Siwon looked at his watch, he tapped on what Kyuhyun sent him and followed the directions,  
"Learn his routes then we can end this mission in a few weeks time, try to not get caught-" Siwon rolled his eyes at that statement, when has he ever got caught, "-I'll leave you to do your job now, i have Donghae to take care of"  
Kyuhyun turned off the call. Siwon sighed and continued to walk, while he was on his way to the park, he wondered why Ryeowook lived in a one bedroom apartment rather than a fancy suite apartment, was he laying low? Or is it Kim Heechul's way of protecting him? Siwon stopped his thoughts when he arrived at the park.  
Siwon decided it would be safer if he looked at Ryeowook from above, so the only way to do that was to climb a very tall tree.   
Ryeowook finally had time to jog, usually he overslept but not today, he wanted to start the day off productive, and that's why he's gonna go on a morning run, and after this he's gonna cook breakfast for him and Andrew. He can't seem to get Andrew off his mind, would it be weird if he suddenly knocked on Andrew's door?  
Ryeowook was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard sounds from the tree beside him, he stopped jogging to looked at it,   
"Squirrels? Huh.. That's weird"  
Ryeowook shrugged and went back to jogging, but he didn't even reach ten steps when he heard a branch break and a loud thud of someone falling, he turned around to see, Andrew his neighbor, holding his arm in pain,  
"Oh my god! Andrew are you okay? What were you doing up there?"  
Andrew didn't answer, Ryeowook opened his phone and called the ambulance.  
"Thank god you only broke your arm"  
Siwon raised his eyebrow at Ryeowook,"no!! I mean like thank god it wasn't anything bad"  
Siwon sighed and walked out of the emergency room with Ryeowook, Ryeowook offered to pay the hospital fees, and Siwon let him because he just realized he didn't bring his wallet. After paying the hospital fees, they left and walked downtown,   
"Andrew! Have you had breakfast yet?"  
Siwon shaked his head, he just wanted to go home, he can already hear the nagging that Kyuhyun is about to give him. But his other arm was pulled by Ryeowook, and he was suddenly in front of a cafe,  
"Let's eat here my treat!"  
He didn't even have time to agree because Ryeowook just pulled him in. They sat down and the servers gave them the menu, Siwon looked at the menu, and it was all cake?  
"Andrew.. You're from america right? What do you want? They have a american breakfast menu here, their pancakes are the best and oh don't get me started on the bacon-"  
"I want the cheese cake"  
Ryeowook blinked, this 6 foot tall man, liked cheese cake? Cute..   
Ryeowook felt like he melted, he saw that Andrew's sweater was oversized so it made him have sweater paws, and when Andrew was telling the server his order, Andrew's smile really lit up the room. Ryeowook felt that weird feeling in his stomach, the feeling that he hasn't felt since middle school, and it seems to only appear when he's with Andrew,  
"Ryeowook? What are you gonna order?"  
Andrew waved his hand in front of Ryeowook, and pulled Ryeowook away from his thoughts. Ryeowook took the menu, and started to look for what he usually orders,  
"I'll take the pancake with triple scoops of ice cream and oh! Can you add extra chocolate syrup?"  
The server nodded, and left the two alone. Siwon raised his eyebrow at Ryeowook, who smiled at him in return,  
"Isn't that a bit too sweet for breakfast?"  
Ryeowook chuckled,  
"Says the one who's eating cheesecake for breakfast"

Ryeowook ended up dragging Siwon around town, at first it was more like a tour, but after stopping at the mall, Siwon ended up having to bring Ryeowook's baggage. Siwon is currently standing in front of a accessories store, waiting for Ryeowook to be done shopping,  
"Siwo- I mean Andrew! What are you doing here?"  
Siwon turned around to see Hyukjae smiling at him. Hyukjae wasn't alone, he was with the man who he was protecting. The man looked intimidating sure, but he doesn't have the face of someone who's wanted in several countries, well Siwon can't really see his face because of the mask, glasses, and hat. But from the looks of it, the guy seems harmless,  
"Hyukjae? Nice meeting you here"  
Siwon grinned, and hugged Hyukjae. Hyukjae turned to the intimidating man,  
"Sir, this is Siwo- i mean Andrew, he works at the same place as me!"  
The man went up to Siwon and patted his shoulder, Siwon was confused at what the man was doing,   
"Hello, I asked Jungsoo for you at first, you know.. But he said you were already taken for another mission. And now i'm stuck with him"  
He pointed at Hyukjae, who was visibly offended,   
"But it's fine.. He's okay. My name is Yesung by the way.."  
The man shaked his hand, after that the man went inside the store. Hyukjae went up to Siwon and started whispering in his ear,  
"Psst.. His real name isn't yesung it's-"  
"HYUKJAE"  
Hyukjae jumped a little when Yesung yelled his name, he quickly said goodbye to Siwon and went inside the store to help out. 

When Hyukjae went in, Ryeowook left the store, he looked at Andrew who waved back at this Hyukjae guy,  
"Andrew? Who is he? I thought you said, you didn't have any family here"  
"Oh, he's a good friend from.. College! He used to go to the same college as me in america.. Yeah"  
Ryeowook nodded, and picked up a few of his shopping bags, leaving the rest for Andrew to bring.

"I'm sorry that you had to bring my baggage"  
Ryeowook opened the door to his apartment, he opened the door to let Andrew in,  
"It's fine.. Where do you want me to put this?"  
"Oh right there next to the couch"  
Andrew puts all of the shopping bags there, and was about to leave Ryeowook's apartment when,  
"Andrew would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow? Like here in my apartment, not some cafe.."  
Andrew thought about it for awhile, but he nodded and gave Ryeowook that cute smile again,  
"Why not! See you tomorrow at 8am?"  
Ryeowook nodded, he waved at Andrew who left his apartment. Once the door was fully closed, Ryeowook started jumping on his couch, he was excited, he's going to have breakfast with Andrew. He flopped down on the couch, and started to look up some recipes,  
"Maybe i should call the head chef of the mansion.."

Siwon closed the door to his apartment, he took off his shoes and laid down on the floor. His tv turned on and showed Kyuhyun back at base glaring at him,  
"Siwon get up"  
"Kyu! My legs are dead! Let me lay down on the damn floor for a minute"  
"Siwon.. Leeteuk is here with me"  
Siwon quickly stood up when he heard the name of his boss, and wouldn't you know it, Kyuhyun wasn't lying, Leeteuk was there behind Kyuhyun looking at Siwon with his arms crossed.  
"Good evening sir.."  
"Siwon.. Even though i gave you a whole year, that doesn't mean you can spend a whole day shopping with the target"  
Siwon was about to reply, but Kyuhyun told him to shush,  
"Siwon you usually finish a mission that would take a year for everyone else, in a week! And I was hoping the same for this mission.. I know you have plans with him tomorrow, find information and don't fool around. Clear?"  
Siwon nodded, Leeteuk left the screen,  
"Look man, i told you this morning, don't get caught. We got news from Hae earlier, that the Kim mafia is planning something.. So it's now or never Siwon"  
The tv turned off, Siwon sighed, he went to the bathroom and tried to think of a plan, but for some reason, he kept thinking of Ryeowook's cute face while they were spending time together.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon just wanted to eat breakfast with Ryeowook, but now he got pulled into meeting Ryeowook's dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting that wook doesn't call siwon by siwon

Siwon checked his hair and outfit in the mirror again, he had been getting ready for breakfast at Ryeowook's place, he wanted to look his best there. The tv turned on by itself again, revealing and unamused Kyuhyun but it didn't faze Siwon, instead he turned to stood in front of the tv,  
"What do you think? Do I look presentable? Did I put too much hair gel on? I did didn't i.. "  
Siwon turned to the mirror again, Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and shake his head at Siwon's antics, he was sure if Leeteuk was here, Siwon would've gotten an earful,  
"You look fine.. Don't forget, what you're really there for"  
"Yeah yeah.. Find out information, get him to trust me then kidnap him by putting something in his drink, and all that jazz.. I know what i'm doing kyu"  
Siwon brush his hair once again, Kyuhyun sighed, he somehow didn't believe Siwon knew what he was doing, he believed Siwon was developing a crush to the target, the Siwon he knew never cared for his appearance,  
"I'm off now, watch over me my guardian angel"  
Siwon winked at the tv, making Kyuhyun blushed a bit. As soon as Siwon left the house, Kyuhyun turned his microphone, and looked at the ceiling of the headquarters,  
"Siwon hyung.. Always so handsome" he looked at the screen that shows Siwon waiting in front of Ryeowook's door,  
"We've known each other since forever.. Yet you never notice how I feel.."

Ryeowook rushed to open the door when he heard the bell ringing, he smiled when he saw Andrew,  
"Andrew! Please come in"   
"I hope you didn't wait too long"  
"Noo.. not at all"  
That was a lie, Ryeowook has been ready since 7am but since they promised to have breakfast at 8, he has been waiting anxiously for Andrew. He prepared all types of food for Andrew with the help of Hangeng of course, but now he just realized, what if Andrew doesn't like the breakfast he prepared for them,  
"Wow Ryeowook, you made this all by yourself? I'm impressed"  
Ryeowook blushed at the compliment,  
"Umm.. Thanks haha, please start eating! I'll join you in a minute, i have to go to the bathroom first" 

Ryeowook removed his apron and excused himself, Siwon looked around the room, it's really a small apartment for the son of a mafia boss to stay in, but it was cute and had a homey feeling, unlike the apartment Siwon is staying at now, with cameras watching his every move, and Kyuhyun who's basically in control of everything there, sometimes Siwon wished he didn't became an agent, he wonders how it feels like to have a normal life like Ryeowook, but then again Ryeowook's life isn't exactly normal since he's the son of Kim Heechul,  
"Put the drug in there Siwon"  
Kyuhyun's voice pulled him away from his thoughts, he suddenly remembered the ear piece he was wearing. He took out the drug from his pocket and looked at Ryeowook's drink, he looked at the bathroom door just in case, but when he was about to put the drug in Ryeowook's drink, he put it back in his pocket,  
"Siwon…"  
"Let me have my fun Kyu, the guy is pretty cute, i promise i'll finish the job"  
"Hmm.. Wait till Leeteuk hears about that one"  
Siwon heard Kyuhyun turned off the communication from his end, it's unusual for Kyuhyun to do that, but Siwon didn't have time to think about as Ryewook came back to the dining table,  
"I hope you like it.. I didn't know what you like"  
"If it's about food, i like everything"  
Siwon smiled at him, Leeteuk wouldn't mind if he played around with the target, what's the worst that can happen? Siwon can find more information this way, while also having fun. 

"Oh.. Noo don't open the door- AHHHH"  
Ryeowook hid behind the blanket, Siwon hugged the man, he wasn't sure why he did that, but it seems like Ryeowook needed it. They decided after having breakfast, they should watch a movie together, at first Ryeowook wanted to watch something cute and romantic, but Siwon thought that was too boring, in the end they both decided to watch a horror movie, after closing all the curtains and turning off the lights, they relaxed on the sofa to start watching the movie. Well that was 20 minutes ago, now they're halfway in the movie and Ryeowook is too scared to open his eyes,   
"Ryeowook.. We're getting to the good part"  
"There's no good part in this movie! Don't lie to me"  
Siwon chuckled, Ryeowook finally gathered enough courage to peek out of the blanket, and just when he opened his eyes. The ghost did a jumpscare,  
"AHHHH I DON'T LIKE THIS ANDREW"  
Ryeowook hugged Siwon again, he regrets watching this, he was sure he wasn't sleeping tonight. Siwon chuckled and ruffled Ryeowook's hair, he took the remote and turned off the movie, Ryeowook stopped hugging Siwon, and looked at the tv,  
"Why did you turn it off?"  
"Why should i keep watching something you don't enjoy? Let's do something else"  
Siwon stood up and started opening the curtains.  
Ryeowook stayed on the sofa still huddled in his blanket, he blushes at what Andrew said, it made that feeling came back, Ryeowook looked at the time, it was only 11 AM they still have a long day ahead of them, maybe he should take Andrew out somewhere,  
"Do you have any plans today Andrew?"  
"No, not really"  
Ryeowook smiled and stood up,  
"Well let's have another walk around town! I'm sure it will be fun"  
Just as Ryeowook was about to go out, his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, and sighed when he saw who it was,  
"Who is it?"  
"It's my dad.. He probably wants me to visit or something"  
Ryeowook excused himself and picked up the call. Siwon was confused, Kim Heechul acts like a normal father to ryeowook? Siwon thought he would be more secretive, now if Siwon thinks about it, Ryeowook looks like he has a normal life,  
"Yeah.. I'll bring him with me.. No.. Dad.. I told he's not, ugh whatever bye, see you later"  
Ryeowook turned off the call, he sighed and gestured to Andrew to leave the house with him. After locking the door and going down the stair, they were now at the sidewalk waiting for Ryeowook to get picked up,  
"So.. Where are we going?"  
"My dad's place.. He thinks you're my boyfriend, and he wants to meet you.. Look Andrew i'm so sorry-"  
"Hey it's okay, i can be your pretend boyfriend for today, if you want"  
Ryeowook looked up to Andrew, who smiled at him, it was a good idea, having Andrew as his boyfriend for a day sounds.. Nice,  
"That's a great idea Andrew! We need to act natural though because-"  
A black car parked in front of them, the driver waved at Ryeowook from the car,  
"Hangeng? Why are you picking me up? Aren't you a chef?"  
Hangeng shrugged, "your dad says you and your boyfriend would be more comfortable with me picking you up, now get in!"  
Hangeng rolled the window back up, Ryeowook shrugged and took Andrew's hand to pull him to the car. At this point Siwon realized that he's going to meet Kim Heechul.. He should've talk to Leeteuk first about this one, he wonders if he'll meet Donghae there

"So.. How long have you two been dating?"  
Ryeowook eyes widened, he didn't know how to answer the questions, they didn't give him time to plan out, maybe this pretend boyfriend things was a bad idea,  
"For 3 months sir"  
Andrew answered with a smile, Ryeowook sighed in relief, he hopes Hangeng won't have hard questions,  
"Oh.. Really? How did you two meet?"  
Ryeowook silently panicked,  
"Hangeng stop asking-"  
"We met at a mall sir, we accidentally ran into each other there, and i dirtied some of Ryeowook's new clothes, so as a sorry i asked him out for coffee and the rest was history"  
Ryeowook was in awe at Andrew's ability to make up a story on the spot, it was like he was trained for it, he's glad to know Andrew can do this. Hangeng nodded and continued chatting with Andrew on the way there, Ryeowook wondered why his dad suddenly called to meet him, his dad should know that he doesn't want anything to do with the whole mafia thing.

Siwon was a little bit overwhelmed when he arrived at Kim Heechul's house, or he should say mansion, because the place was as big as the headquarters, lots of hallways that lead to probably nowhere, by the looks of it there's a zoo area outside? Siwon catched up to Ryeowook and Hangeng, not wanting to be left behind in this maze of hallway, the reached a door, Hangeng knocked on it twice and opened it, it was a large office, and it seemed that the man who was currently working at the desk was Kim Heechul,  
"Dad.. Long time no see"  
Heechul looked up the computer and quickly stood up after seeing Ryeowook, Heechul went up to him and hugged him, Ryeowook hugged back,no matter how old he is, his dad would always treat him like a baby,  
"You haven't visited in awhile so i thought i should call you.. Oh is this your boyfriend?"  
Heechul looked at Siwon who awkwardly beside them, Siwon bowed,  
"Hello Mr. Kim, my name is Andrew"  
Heechul looked him up from head to toe, Siwon tried to stay calm, if he looked anxious, it's over for him,  
"Oh my! You're so handsome, I knew my son had great taste.. Come to think of it, your vibes remind me of my first love"  
Ryeowook rolled his eyes, he has heard his dad mention his first loved so many times that he knew the full story,  
"But he was a-"  
"Traitor, he tried to arrest you, ugh dad stop talking about it! You're gonna freak Andrew out"  
Heechul muttered a sorry and went back to his desk. Heechul told Siwon and Ryeowook to sit on the sofa by the fireplace, when Siwon was about to sit down, he almost smirked after seeing a familiar face, Donghae was there sitting and while reading a book. Donghae stood up and bowed to Siwon and Ryeowook,  
"Hello I'm Donghai, Heechul's new assistant"  
Siwon was cringed at the name, couldn't he choose something less similar to his korean name, his cover could easily be blowned if Heechul found the data of Leeteuk's agents. As Ryeowook and Siwon sat down, Donghae went up to Heechul and started arranging the files on his table,  
"Ah.. Donghai, could you be a dear and show Andrew around?"  
"Hmm okay"  
Donghae gestured Siwon to follow him, Siwon quickly stood and bowed to Heechul, leaving the Ryeowook with dad in the office,  
"Ryeowook.. I know you'll hate me for this, but i'll have to add more security for you"  
Ryeowook silently cursed, of course his dad would try to talk about him adding more security, as if the security he has now isn't enough, his dad was always anxious about nothing, Ryeowook stood up and went to his dad's desk,  
"No.. I want to live a normal life, dad, can i at least have that?"  
"Not if someone out there is trying to kidnap you so they can take me down"  
Ryeowook was shocked, somebody found out that Heechul had a son, but that's not supposed to happen, he was hidden from the public eye since birth, he even moved out of the mansion to not cause suspicion,   
"How can someone find out about me? You said only the people in this mansion knew?"  
"Remember my first love..?"

When Siwon and Donghae was far away from the office, Donghae looked around to see if the coast is clear, and when saw no one else was there, he turned to Siwon with a grin,  
"Siwon!!" Donghae whispered  
"Donghae!!" Siwon whispered back  
The hugged each other, Donghae started tearing up while hugging Siwon,  
"I hate it here Siwon, I have to act affectionate to that old man to gather information.."  
Siwon patted Donghae's back, letting the man shed a few tears,  
"I mean is it worse than the tokyo mission?"  
Donghae stopped hugging Siwon and wiped his tears,  
"Nothing can be worse than the tokyo mission.."  
Siwon chuckled remembering what happened to them on that mission,  
"Anyway, i found out a few things.. Like Leeteuk and Heechul had a thing, that first love Heechul talked about was Leeteuk! And um.. I think Heechul knows about our uh, plan"  
Siwon raised his brow, Heechul found out? How the only way he would find out, was if Donghae had accidentally blurred something out, Siwon looked at Donghae suspiciously,  
"You seriously think I would do something like that!?"  
"I'm sorry.. It's just that where else would he find out about it"  
Donghae sighed and looked out the window,  
"You're right, but i promise it wasn't me.. You know what this means right?"  
"I have to quickly finish my mission"  
"Damn right, now come you probably want to see the zoo right?"  
Donghae pulled Siwon's hand and started giving him a tour of the mansion.   
They didn't realize someone has been listening in to their conversation this whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, there's too much,, i can't summerize it

After Siwon and Donghae went far enough he left the room he was hiding from, he chuckled, he knew that Donghae boy wasn't to be trusted, he must tell Heechul quickly. As he walked towards Heechul's office, he met Ryeowook who seemed a little bit frustrated, "Young master, is something of the matter?". Ryeowook sighed and shaked his head,  
"It's nothing.. Look i gotta go now"  
Ryeowook bowed and left towards the direction Siwon and Donghae went, but the man had no time to care. He arrived in front of Heechul's office, he knocked on the door and opened it not waiting for a response. Heechul seemed shocked at first but he smiled when he realized who it was, "Youngwoon! How are you today?". Youngwoon smiled and went up to Heechul, " Wonderful Heechul, thank you for asking.. But it seems that the news i'm about to bring isn't as wonderful as how my day is going"

Siwon was shocked when Ryeowook suddenly pulled him away, he was admiring the garden work of the lawn with Donghae when suddenly Ryeowook came out of nowhere saying he wants to go home. Donghae offered them if they wanted to use the car, but Ryeowook only continued walking and Siwon couldn't do anything about it, Siwon waved goodbye at Donghae who only chuckled at the two, he mouthed 'do it quickly!'

Siwon and Ryeowook stopped at a random cafe as they were on their way home. Siwon complained about how he was tired and would like to take a nice break, as they sat down Siwon checked around the cafe, it was full and busy since it was in the afternoon, so he had to be careful not to get caught when putting the drug in Ryeowook's drink. A waitress came up to them, she was wearing a victorian maid outfit, which made her stick out from everyone else, she had her blonde hair in low pigtails but Siwon refused to believe that's her real hair, "Hello boys what can i get for you? Coffee? Chocolate?".   
Siwon smiled politely at the barista, "Just two cups of tea will do". The barista nodded and said their order will arrive in a minute, and left the two alone. 

Ryeowook sighed and looked out the window, today has been quite hectic, his dad being overly paranoid wasn't something new, but he refused to believe someone is actually out to get him. He stopped his thoughts as he realized Andrew had been looking at him, he raised his eyebrow at Andrew who looked so focused on his face.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
Andrew pointed at his cheek, Ryeowook touched it and felt nothing, was there dirt on it? He stood up and told Andrew he would be going to the bathroom, as he was on his way, the waitress that served them earlier gave him a smile as she brought the tray with her to their table. Ryeowook entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror, there was nothing on his face, he ended up washing his face anyway just in case there was a bit of dirt there.

He came back to the table to see Andrew already sipping on his cup of tea. Andrew smiled at Ryeowook and gestured his untouched cup, "Drink it before it gets cold wookie". Ryeowook blushed at the nickname but he sat down and quickly drank the tea till the last drop, he was parched, he didn't realize it but the mansion was quite far away from town. He leaned back on his chair a bit, feeling a bit more relaxed after drinking the tea, he felt like he was in a daze too, his eyes were unable to focus, the voices around him seemed unclear, everything was just like mumbles in his ears. He felt like he was losing his consciousness, his eyelids felt heavy, he held on the chair for support. He gave up and closed his eyes, the last thing he heard loud and clear was Andrew's voice saying,  
"Kyuhyun.. Target acquired"

Ryeowook opened his eyes, the light was blinding, but he found himself in an unfamiliar room, the walls and floor were all white, and it was empty apart from the table, the bookshelf, and the bed he's laying on now. He tried to sit up, but he suddenly felt a pounding headache. He laid down again, trying to remember how he ended up here, he only remembered being in a cafe with Andrew, was this because of Andrew, no way he's a sweetheart. Andrew wouldn't be the one planning to kidnap him this whole time. As if the universe read his mind, A man entered his room, it was Andrew but he had his hair down. He also had a cold unreadable expression, he put down a tray of food and medicine on the table. Andrew put his hand on Ryeowook's forehead to check his temperature nodding when he felt it was normal. He turned to leave before Ryeowook held on his arm preventing him.  
"Andrew.. Where are we? Where is this? Are we safe? Am i safe?"  
Andrew pulled away his arm, "I'm not allowed to answer those questions". Ryeowook felt betrayed, so Andrew was a spy that worked for his dad's rival, as Andrew was about to leave, Ryeowook felt he had to ask one more question, even though he knew it was going to be left unanswered, " Is your real name actually Andrew?".  
Andrew stopped at the door, he shaked his head and mumbled a quiet no but loud enough for Ryeowook to hear. Ryeowook watched as the man he once knew as Andrew left, leaving him all alone in this empty white room. 

Siwon closed the door and locked it with his card, he looked at Ryeowook from the one way glass, he saw him wiping away his tears, Siwon felt horrible doing this, but it was his job. He kept looking at the man, his instinct was to go back in the room and hug him, but knowing their current situation, Ryeowook would probably push him away. He saw as Ryeowook stood up and checked out the food he brought in earlier. Siwon smiled as Ryeowook started eating, it seemed like he was really hungry, it was understandable since he was passed out for more than 12 hours. 

Suddenly someone hugged him from behind, Siwon was ready to punch whoever it was, but then he saw the fluffy brown hair, he calmed down knowing it was Kyuhyun, "Siwon hyung~ you're so cold to me now". Siwon sighed, ever since he came back, Kyuhyun started acting like a cute baby near him, it weirded him out since he was used to Kyuhyun playing hard to get with him. Kyuhyun stopped hugging Siwon and stood beside him, chuckling when he saw Ryeowook inside the room, "Doesn't it feel like watching a caged up zoo animal hyung, the poor guy doesn't know anything but we have him all locked up.. It's kinda funny".  
Siwon glared at the young man, though he didn't lie, Ryeowook didn't have anything to do with Heechul and Leeteuk love quarrel, but here he is locked up inside a room, only to use as bait.  
"Watch your words kyu"  
Kyuhyun pouted as he saw Siwon looked angry. He really didn't understand why Ryeowook mattered, he's sure Siwon will forget about him soon anyway.

A few weeks have passed, Siwon kept bringing food to Ryeowook, at first every time he tried to talk to him, Ryeowook would just answer with a simple nod or he would shake his head, but now it seemed that Ryeowook has started warming up to him again. Siwon has had a hard time sleeping ever since he came back here, he kept having nightmares that involve Ryeowook, making him wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. Today the other agents were hanging out at the lounge, Siwon was at the kitchen preparing Ryeowook's dinner when suddenly the door opened revealing Shindong and an injured Donghae. They both looked like they ran all the way here, everyone went up to them asking them what happened, but Leeteuk's office door opened and out came Leeteuk, he quickly went up to the two men. The other agents gasped as it was their first time seeing their boss, Leeteuk looked around the room and then pointed at Siwon when he saw him, "Siwon! Help me bring these two to the medical bay"  
"But sir i'm bringing dinner for ryeow-"  
"SINCE WHEN DOES A PRISONER MATTER MORE THAN YOUR FRIENDS! Let Kyuhyun bring it to his room.. You help me"  
Siwon nodded, he turned to Kyuhyun with pleading eyes before giving him the tray,  
"Watch him eat okay? I don't want him starving himself". Kyuhyun watched as Siwon helped their two friends to the medical bay, he looked down at the tray and scowled, maybe he should let Ryeowook starve tonight. But Siwon would murder him if he did that. 

When Ryeowook heard the door opened, he hoped to see Andrew again or whatever his name is, since he was the only one he knew in this place, they don't talk a lot with each other, so Ryeowook still has yet to learn his real name. But instead a tall man with brown hair entered his room, he gave Ryeowook a glare as he put the food at the table. The man walked and leaned on the wall, still glaring at Ryeowook, " Well what are you looking at me for? Go eat! I don't have all day".  
Ryeowook frowned, if he didn't want to be here then why watch him eat anyway. Ryeowook stood up and walked over so he could sit in the chair. The food wasn't that great, it tasted like the food he had been eating these past few days, he wondered why such a big organization can't hire chefs. 

In the end he only ate half of it, he wasn't going to force himself to eat something that wasn't great. So he stood up and went to his bed again, he picked up a book he was reading earlier and started reading it again, hoping the man who has been watching him got the signal that he wants to be alone. But instead of leaving said man took the plate of food, and sat on the bed. He took a spoonful and started feeding Ryeowook, who refused, "Eat this! Honestly if Siwon hyung didn't tell me to watch you i'd left you the moment i put down this plate..".  
"I don't even know who Siwon is!". Ryeowook regret opening his mouth, the man in front of him quickly fed him the food, forcing Ryeowook to chew. " Siwon was the one that brought you here, or you might know him more as Andrew..". So his real name is Siwon, the man continued talking as he fed Ryeowook, "but since Siwon hyung had to take care of Shindong hyung and Donghae, he couldn't bring the food to you.. And he told me to do it..". The man smiled as he talked about Siwon, Ryeowook didn't know why but he felt a little bit jealous. Siwon and Andrew they're different people for Ryeowook, Ryeowook doesn't know anything about Siwon, but he knows Andrew, he spent time with him, he got those butterflies in his stomach feeling every time he's close to Andrew, yet he doesn't get it when with Siwon.

After feeding Ryeowook, the man cleaned up the tray and left, leaving Ryeowook alone with his thoughts again. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. This was his life now, stuck in a cell forever, unless his father decided to save him, but he had a feeling that won't be anytime soon, the reason he's kidnapped is because they want to get his father. Ryeowook opened his eyes when he heard someone unlocking the door, he sat up and looked at the opening door. It was Andrew, wait no, Siwon. His hair was a little bit messy, there was a blood stain on his white t-shirt, he looked tired. Ryeowook scooted, and patted his bed, telling Siwon to lay down there, and it seemed like it was Siwon's plan all along. The older man quickly laid down on the bed, Ryeowook raised his eyebrow at him, Siwon only sighed and took Ryeowook's pillow, "Your father found out Donghae was a spy and he almost got killed, thankfully Shindong hyung was there to pick him up, the car didn't get too far though.. They almost got caught multiple times, it's a miracle that they arrived here".

Ryeowook nodded. They started to become close again, though they were still awkward with each other, Ryeowook especially. but they enjoyed hanging out together, they mostly stayed in Ryeowook's cell in silence, or when it's time for the prisoners to have a day out at the field, they would sit at the bench together to look at the view.   
"The boy earlier, who was he?"  
Now it was Siwon's turn to look at Ryeowook, "Kyuhyun? He's a good friend of mine, I told him to watch over when you eat earlier". So his name is Kyuhyun, he seemed to like Siwon a lot, maybe there was something between them, not that Ryeowook cared. Siwon softly pulled Ryeowook's hand, "hey, come lay down with me". Ryeowook laid down next to Siwon, it wasn't long till Siwon's hand made its way over and pulled Ryeowook into a hug. Ryeowook tried to push him away at first but Siwon just held him even tighter, "Let go of me andr- Siwon".   
"You can still call me Andrew if you want"  
"No.. You're not Andrew, my Andrew is long gone"

Kyuhyun scowled as he saw the scene happening on screen, did Siwon forget that every prison cell has a security camera in them, and to cuddle with a prisoner, Kyuhyun couldn't be even more annoyed. He took his phone and was prepared to call Leeteuk, but his thumb barely touched the screen, he couldn't bring himself to report Siwon. Kyuhyun sighed and turned off all the monitors, he was done with his job for today, maybe he should check up on Shindong and Donghae. But when he was about to leave, the door of the security room opened, it was Leeteuk.   
"Oh, hyung, I was about to wrap it up for today.. What brings you here?"  
"Turn on the cameras again, there has been a breach"  
Kyuhyun's eyes widened, he nodded, he quickly turned on the monitors again, as Leeteuk looked at the other monitors, Kyuhyun was worried that he would see Siwon and Ryeowook, "Oh my god.."  
"What is hyung"  
"Kyu, where did Donghae go? And why is Ryeowook's cell room empty"  
Leeteuk turned to Kyuhyun with a terrified expression,  
"Fuck, did Donghae turned over to Heechul's side?"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally able to escape, but will things go as plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the 2 months+ break lmao, i was avoiding writing this part

Donghae slowly sat up from the bed, he looked around to see that he was at the medical bay with Shindong on the bed next to him. He stood up when he realized there was nobody else except him and Shindong who was still passed out. He realized that some of his wounds were already treated and that they changed his bloody clothes with something clean.  
Donghae sighed, he can't believe he was gonna betray the only place he knew as home. Though after everything Heechul told him, he wasn't sure if he could call this place home anymore.

The door opened, causing Donghae to run back to his bed and act like he was asleep. He opened one of his eyes to peek at whoever entered the room, it was Changmin, one of the nurses here, and sure enough he had his ID card with him. It was Donghae's only way to save Ryeowook without wasting too much time here. Donghae slowly stood up, and slowly went up to Changmin when he wasn't looking. And when Changmin turned around, Donghae punched him causing the taller man to fall on the floor, when he was about to look at the culprit who punched him, Donghae already knocked him out.  
"Sorry Changmin.. I want to borrow your ID card if you don't mind"  
Donghae took the ID card and quickly left the medical bay, navigating his way around the building he once knew as home to search where Ryeowook was.

He found the place where they were keeping prisoners, but he didn't know where they were keeping Ryeowook. He didn't want to accidentally open a cell that belonged to a serial killer or something like that. He carefully looked through the windows trying to find Ryeowook. Donghae saw a familiar figure laying down on a bed with a certain someone. He unlocked the door using the ID card and quickly barged in,   
"Seriously you two? In a cell room?".   
Donghae rolled his eyes, he finds it amusing actually. Siwon quickly stood up and awkwardly slides away from Ryeowook's bed,  
"Uhh it's not what you think". He tried to explain, but Donghae paid him no attention. Donghae took Ryeowook's hand, and pulled him out of the room leaving Siwon confused at what's going on, he stood there for a minute before he heard a loud sigh outside and Donghae coming back to take him.  
"Siwon do you reckon we still have that secret passageway in our room?"  
"Umm.. Yeah? Wait wha-"  
Donghae took both Siwon and Ryeowook's hand and ran as fast as he could to their old dorm room, pulling the two with him.

Donghae smiled when he realized Kyuhyun was nowhere to be seen. He entered the room and quickly told the two to enter before finally locking the door behind them. Siwon and Ryeowook were both confused, Donghae just suddenly pulled them into this without explanation, and he thought they would just roll with it?  
Siwon went up to Donghae who was busy pushing in the code to open the trap door, "Care to explain what I'm putting myself into sir?".  
"I'm taking Ryeowook back to safety of course! And you're coming with me, there's no way i'm leaving my not so brother in this hell hole"

Ryeowook sighed in relief, he should've seen that coming. Siwon on the other hand was upset, how dare Donghae called the place that they've stayed in almost all their life a hell hole, they were practically raised here. The trap door opened and Donghae gestured to Ryeowook to go in, "After you sir".  
"Thank you Donghae, Finally somebody useful". Ryeowook emphasized on the word useful before entering the passageway.  
Donghae stepped back and waited for Siwon to enter the passageway, but he didn't. Siwon crossed his arms arounds his chest, glaring at Donghae.   
"How dare you betray us? So you were working for Kim Heechul you son of a-"  
Donghae closed Siwon's mouth with his hands, he shushed him.   
"Go in and i'll explain everything"  
"No"

Donghae glared at Siwon, and entered the passageway by himself. Before he catches up to Ryeowook who was way ahead, he turned to Siwon who was still glaring at him.  
"Siwon, do you remember what happened to your dad?"  
Siwon scoffed, of course he knew what happened to his dad, "He died on a dangerous mission, leeteuk couldn't find his body.. Why would you even ask this".  
Donghae chuckled, which made Siwon even more mad. He can’t believe Kim Heechul made him a psychopath.  
"He's alive Siwon.. Your family is alive, Hyukjae's family is alive, my family is alive".  
Siwon looked at him in disbelief. For the first time in his 17 years of being an active agent, he was always told none of the agents there had parents. All he knew was that Leeteuk took them all in after the death of their parents.

As much as Siwon would say that’s a lie, he knew Donghae wouldn't lie if it was something related to their parents. Siwon closed his eyes and breathed in, he’s choice is going to affect almost everyone, but for once in his life, he wants to be egoistic.  
“Take me to my family.. If they’re still alive as you say”  
Donghae smiled, he motioned Siwon to get in the passageway and follow him. Siwon got in and closed the door behind him. He knew after this he won’t be able to come back here again, because in the eyes of leeteuk he’s a traitor now.

He walked through the tunnel with Donghae and Ryeowook, above them was the facility, so they could directly hear people running around the halls looking for them. Someone pressed the emergency button while they were entering the passageway, now it seems everyone in the facility was on high alert.   
Donghae motioned for them to walk faster, the more time they spend down here, the more time for someone to remember about this passageway.  
The way out was already visible, but Siwon felt uneasy, he knew Leeteuk was gonna find them soon, that man always knows what’s going on in here.

As they arrived at the exit, Donghae poked his head out to check if the coast was clear, and thankfully it was. Donghae came out of the tunnel, and helped Ryeowook up.   
Siwon left the tunnel and stretched a bit, he looked around to see the back garden empty, he sighed in relief.  
“Now all we need to do is wait for Heechul hyung to come and pick us up..”  
Donghae looked at the watch on his hand, Heechul should be here in 15 minutes if he’s on time. Because if he’s a minute late, it could be over for them.

“And where do you boys think you’re going?”  
Donghae and Siwon stiffened at the familiar voice, they didn’t need to turn their head to know who it was. Ryeowook raised his eyebrow, he turned to the older man that just arrived. The man had a smile on his face, but Ryeowook noticed the gun that he was pointing at them.  
Siwon moved in front of Ryeowook, guarding him so Leeteuk won’t possibly shoot him. Donghae didn’t know what to do, they were all unarmed while Leeteuk had a gun on him and there was no way they could outrun a bullet.  
“Leeteuk hyung..”  
“Donghae.. Good to see my favourite student alive, but not for long apparently” Leeteuk said with a smile on his face. Donghae raised his eyebrow, “How could i be your favourite? When we literally never met each other face to face?”.  
His former boss shrugged, “Thought it would make you feel guilty and come back here”.

Leeteuk now pointed his gun at Siwon, he laughed at the scene in front him, Siwon really tried to shield Ryeowook.  
“I just don’t understand why you're guarding the bait so much..”  
Suddenly a car crashed through the gate, causing Leeteuk to drop his gun. The car stopped a few meters in front of them.  
Ryeowook smiled, he knew only one person who would make a dramatic entrance like this, he never felt so relieved for having an overdramatic dad. Heechul exited the car, wearing glasses and a suit. He smiled at the three boys and waved at them, but when he turned to Leeteuk he frowned and removed his glasses. As Heechul walked towards him, Leeteuk grabbed his gun and pointed it at Heechul.  
To Leeteuk’s dismay, Heechul only stopped walking and raised his hands up. He wanted the man to pull out a gun and aimed it at him, or do something to fight back. But instead he stood there, with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Teukie, haven’t seen you in a while”  
Heechul took a step closer to Leeteuk, he knew the man wouldn’t dare to shoot him. With all the years they spent chasing each others tail, there was no way Leeteuk would murder him that easily.  
“How can we see each other when you’ve been so secretive about yourself Chullie”.

Heechul kept walking towards Leeteuk, each step he took was slow and calculated. Ryeowook wanted to step in to push his dad away, but Siwon had a strong grip on him. So he could only watch as his father walked closer to the gun.  
Heechul was finally close enough to Leeteuk, the gun was now touching his forehead. He could see the other man biting his lips, it seems like it was a habit he had every time he was nervous. Heechul kept his eye contact with Leeteuk, both of them glaring daggers at each other.  
“Teuk.. if i come back and start doing crime again, will you let go of my son and his friends”  
Leeteuk chuckled, he rolled his eyes at Heechul before putting his fingers on the trigger, “Oh your son can go after this.. What i’m looking for is you after all”  
Leeteuk was ready to push the trigger, he was doing this with a heavy heart. He used to love this man so much, but he knew he couldn’t keep a villain like him in this world.

“Before you shoot me can i.. Do this”  
Heechul used one of his hands to lower Leeteuk’s gun, he slowly leaned in to give the man a soft kiss. Leeteuk’s eyes widened, he wanted to pull away but his body won’t move from his current position, he could only melt in the kiss. Perhaps this is what he wanted from Heechul, did he fall in love with Heechul? Is that why he was so angry when he heard that Heechul had a child.   
Heechul pulled away, he gave Leeteuk a soft smile, “Teukie.. I’m sorry”.  
Leeteuk frowned, he didn’t know why Heechul was saying that to him. Heechul this time took a few steps back from Leeteuk. Of course this brought him back to reality, he pointed his gun at Heechul again, ready to push the trigger.  
When the sound of a gunshot was heard, Ryeowook hugged Siwon and hid his face, he couldn’t brace himself to look at his dad on the ground with a bullet hole in his body. He’s not ready to lose his dad yet. But instead of hearing the scream of his father, the scream came from the man his father has been conversing with for the past minute.

The sharp pain that went through his left thigh caused Leeteuk to fall, he held his thigh in pain. A bullet from behind shot him directly on the thigh. Footsteps can be heard walking towards him, presumably belonging to whoever shot him. He winced in pain as he stood up, he tried to aim his gun at whoever it was, but they were fast enough to disarm him.  
Siwon's eyes widened at who it was, “Kyuhyun..”.

Kyuhyun held Leeteuk back so he wouldn’t be able to get his gun or attack anyone else. He looked at Siwon with a smile. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, there was nothing he’ll get from helping them out like this. The only thing he was sure of though, Siwon would live happily after this, and that is everything he needed, his happiness is Siwon’s happiness.

“All of you better leave now! I’m not sure how much longer i can hold him back with how much he’s struggling and there’s more agents coming this way, so please.. Save yourselves!”  
Heechul quickly signaled the driver to turn on the car, he motioned at the boys to go towards the car. Donghae didn’t waste his time and went towards the car, he sent a salute to Kyuhyun and gave him a proud smile, the younger boy smiled back and responded with a nod. Ryeowook pulled Siwon towards the car, but the man stood in his spot.  
“Andr- i mean Siwon, we have to go”  
Siwon shaked his head, he didn’t want to leave Kyuhyun just like that, they’re brothers even if they didn’t have the same parents, the bond they’ve made over all these years can’t be just thrown out the window like that. He frowned, why couldn’t Kyuhyun just come with them.  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, “Hyung! Stop wasting time! Just go!”

Siwon finally gave up and went towards the car, before entering the vehicle, he turned towards Kyuhyun once again, “Kyu-”  
“Siwon Hyung I love you!”.  
Siwon was processing what Kyuhyun said when Donghae pulled him in the car, before entering the car Ryeowook looked towards Kyuhyun, they gave each other a knowing nod. He entered the car not too long after Siwon. The car quickly started and left the garden, leaving Kyuhyun with Leeteuk who at this point was screaming for him to let go. Kyuhyun hit Leeteuk on the head causing the older man to lose consciousness.  
He picked the man up and walked towards the facility once again, but halfway he stopped in his tracks and faced back towards the road the other left on.

“Kim Ryeowook you better take good care of him”.

Later that night at Heechul’s mansion, everyone was resting from the eventful day. Heechul locked himself up in his office, Donghae was treating some of his wounds, Ryeowook was in his room, and Siwon was nowhere to be seen. The last time Ryeowook saw him was earlier today when they first arrived, and the man wasn’t in a good mood either.  
Ryeowook flopped on his bed, he wondered what he should do now. He couldn’t bother his dad for sure, the man immediately went to his office when they arrived, he’s not that close to Donghae.. 

Ryeowook sighed, then he’ll just sleep the night away. Then he’ll go back home tomorrow, though that wasn’t really a safe choice, he’ll probably stay here till everything calms down a bit.  
A knock on the door was heard, Ryeowook sat up at the sound of it,  
“Come in!”  
He hoped that it was Siwon, they needed to have a long talk together. But instead of seeing the tall handsome man, the person who appeared was Hangeng.  
“Oh.. it’s you”  
Hangeng chuckled at Ryeowook’s unenthusiastic reply, “I’m just letting you know.. Your boyfriend has been up at the rooftop for quite a few hours now, you should go check on him”.  
Ryeowook furrowed his eyebrows at Hangeng’s words, boyfriend? He couldn’t mean..  
“Yes i’m talking about that Siwon kid.. Seriously go check up on him”

Ryeowook instantly stood up and left his room, he thanked Hangeng before leaving. The older man could only shake his head as he closed the door to Ryeowook’s room, he hoped everything goes well between the two. Spy or not, he could see Ryeowook absolutely adores Siwon.  
He arrived at the door of the rooftop, he took a second to catch his breath. Ryeowook opened the door slightly, he saw Siwon looking up at the sky, from the look of his eyes, Ryeowook knew he had something on his mind.

Ryeowook opened the door as quietly as he could, but Siwon still looked towards the door as he opened it. He waved at Siwon who smiled back at him, the tall man pats the vacant seat next to him. Ryeowook sat next to him, he looked up at the sky to see what Siwon has been looking at this whole time. It was the night of course, but it was filled with stars. Little bright dots accompanying the moon to light up the night, it looked really pretty, it’s been a few weeks since the last time he saw the sky. He forgot about how calming it was to just spend time looking at it.

“I’m sorry..”  
Ryeowook was a little bit shocked to hear that from Siwon so suddenly, he turned to the man who quickly avoided his gaze. He didn’t know what to say of course he was angry that apparently the person he knew and liked wasn’t well real.. But then again what’s the difference between Andrew and Siwon, both of them were kind to him. Sure Siwon was a little bit cold to him at first, but they got closer again in the end.

So Ryeowook scooted closer to Siwon, and rested his head on his shoulder. Siwon stared at the other man before putting his hand over Ryeowook’s shoulder, he didn’t know what he was doing but it felt right.  
“Siwon.. Starting tomorrow, let’s start over”  
“Huh?” Siwon tilted his head, he didn’t understand what Ryeowook was saying. Start over as in their friendship or did Ryeowook mean something more?  
Ryeowook stopped leaning against him and stood up, he stood in front of Siwon and reached out his hand to shake.  
“Hi.. my name is Ryeowook”  
Siwon almost laughed at how cute the man in front of him is, he shaked Ryeowook’s hand and smiled at him, “Nice to meet you Ryeowook.. I hope this time everything goes well”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i ever used the start over concept in my stories? i think?  
> do i remember? absolutely not!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after all that?

5 Years Later..

When the sun rays hit his face, Siwon had a hard time not waking up. He tossed around in bed for a few minutes before finally sitting up. His eyes were half lidded as he yawned. His hair had the morning bed hair style that he was too lazy to fix. Siwon smelled something sweet coming from downstairs, he got up from the bed and took a shirt from the wardrobe to wear before going downstairs to eat.  
When he arrived downstairs, he saw his husband in the kitchen busy making pancakes. He sat at the kitchen table and stretched out his arms,  
“Siwon can you help me? It’s a saturday and you know what saturdays means right?”  
Siwon rested his head on the table and looked at Ryeowook, “It means pancake day?” he smiled at his husband showing the dimples on his cheeks.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, he put a pancake on one of the plates before putting more pancake batter on the pan, “Saturdays means Donghae comes over, and when Donghae comes over-”.  
While Ryeowook was in the middle of explaining, their front door suddenly opened revealing Donghae who was still wearing his pajamas. He quickly closed the door behind him before running up to Siwon, with an envelope in hand.  
“Hyukjae.. Is getting married..”  
Siwon eyes widened, he took the envelope from Donghae and read it, and indeed it was a wedding invitation. He couldn’t believe that Hyukjae was getting married to one of the most wanted men in the world, the three of them quit being agents a long time ago, and kinda went on their separate paths. But they met each other again at Siwon and Ryeowook’s wedding, and have kept in touch since then.

Ryeowook put the last pancake on one of the plates and joined the duo as they kept talking about how excited they were for their friend.  
Outside, far from their house but close enough to look inside. Stood a tall man wearing a black trench coat looking at the trio spending their morning. He stared at them, he wished he was there with them spending a nice morning with them eating breakfast, he wished it was him in Ryeowook’s place right now..  
But as much as he wished for that he still has ties with the facility so he had missions to do, he was thankful his current mission allowed him to visit them here, even though he couldn’t meet them.

“Kim Ryeowook.. You really took good care of him, more than I could ever..”

The man turned his back from the house and started walking away from it. This is his final goodbye. He'll try not to bother them anymore after this. He took the wedding envelope he got from Hyukjae and ripped in two before throwing it on the trash can.  
He sighed before continuing his walk, “Cho Kyuhyun.. you’re really hopeless..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally finished with this :") time to say goodbye to one of my children and let them roam free on this website~


End file.
